


A Dance Of Waves

by Serenaadams



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Kissing, Major Original Character(s), Ocean, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaadams/pseuds/Serenaadams
Summary: The next thing I see is Jasmine shaking hands with her favourite actress,hell,her favourite human being in the whole wide world.Cate seems relaxed and not at all bothered by the sudden invasion of privacy.I decide not to jump head first into their conversation,so I payed the bill and went outside to watch the waves crush into the shore.That sound,the sound the waves made and the wind intertwining together into a beautiful and seductive dance, reminded me of my home town,Kaliakra.There were a lot of seguls on the fine sand,so I took out my camera and started snapping some shots of the aesthetically pleasing scenary.





	1. Where it all began

I loved this kind of days.Afternoons when you had to go buy something cold because else,you will dry up like a fish in the bright yellow sun.As always,I had my camera with me,just in case I had inspiration flood me.

The moment we stepped inside the grocery store,I remembered that we were in LA,the city of Angels and god damn!How did I manage to decide to move all the way from Bulgaria to America?I know I wanted to study Architecture at UCLA,but this was by far the greatest move I had to make my entire life.

Of course ,I wasn’t alone. I was with one of my best friends,Jasmine.She was so excited we finnaly arrived,but was really surprised of how empty the streets were because of the scorching hot weather outside.

_“OK,now ,stop overthinking and focus!You shouldn’t be daydreaming when you have a whole shelf of ice cream flavours waiting for you.”_

I was wondering around the supermarket,picking up the “essentials”:water(lots of it),M&M’s(because I can’t live without them)and other junkfood, until the basket was entirely full.Then we go straight to the cash register,enjoying the last few moments of AC in the shop before we venture ourseves back to our dorms.

I look at Jasmine and can defenetely see a change not only in her mood,but also in her facial expression.She went from 0 to 100 really quick. I was so confused for a good 30 seconds but then I turned my attention in the direction she was shockingly starring at and realized that _Cate Blanchett_ was right in front of us,paying for whatever she was buying.

“Oh my God”,I wispered in surprise,”is that really…?”

“Ummm...i think so...yeah…”said Jasmine breathlessly.

I then remembered that my friend had a huge obsession with Cate ever since she watched “Carol” in our sophomore year in highschool.

“You should totally go and talk to her!”

“And what in the name of God am I supposed to say!!??”

“Uhm...I don't know,really,just go with the flow. That is what I always do. Trust me it’ll be fine”

I don’t know how,but she started walking towards Cate ,with a steady and determined face on her.

The next thing I see is Jas shaking hands with her favourite actress,hell,her favourite human being in the whole wide world.

Cate seems relaxed and not at all bothered by the sudden invasion of privacy.I decide not to jump head first into their conversation,so I payed the bill and went outside to watch the waves crush into the shore.  
That sound,the sound the waves made and the wind intertwining together into a beautiful and seductive dance, reminded me of my home town,Kaliakra.There were a lot of seguls on the fine sand,so I took out my camera and started snapping some shots of the aesthetically pleasing scenary.

Me and Jasmine have been friends since forever.We have always had each others backs and had a lot of fun with one another. I really enjoyed being in her company because she was so down to earth in comparison to me being so dreamy all the time.In a way,we had a perfect friendship.  
I hear the market doors sliding and turn to see Jas walking side by side with Cate,smiling and chatting happily.

“Julia,this is Cate Blanchet.” “Cate,this is my best friend,Julia.”

_“stop overthinking and act like a normal person,Julia,for god’s sake”_

My social anxiety started to show up and I hated it the most.I knew I had to suppress my urge to turn around and run straight to the ocean and drown myself,because I couldn’t afford to ruin such a big moment for my friend.

“Hello!Nice to meet you.”Cate said with a cheerful tone in her voice that said” _don’t worry I see that you are overwhelmed and I understand”_

“Hi! It is my pleasure,really! I’m so excited we ran into you so randomly here”

“Haha!! That’s funny! That is basically what your friend here has told me. I talked to her a little in the supermarket and I know it might sound weird and so unexpected but,would you two want to come to a party i throw tomorow?"


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was looking through the room,I spotted Jas talking to Cate on the sofa.They both seemed already so confortable with one another.Then my attention shifted to a women with blonde hair and bright caramel eyes.Sarah Paulson.I froze in place but instead of feeling the heat that was rising in my cheeks,I was utterly cold.She seemed to have noticed me.She looked at me with that gaze,trying to find out what’s on my mind,penetrating me with that everlasting hurricane of chestnut auburn in her eyes.My heart started pounding in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer,guys!!  
> In the next chapters i'm going to explain in more detail their feelings.and maybe their appearences?  
> Enjoy!  
> xo

As we walked back to the dormrooms,I could see that Jasmine was not only excited,but also extremely nervous about the party that we were going to attend tomorrow at 8 o’clock..I decided to take some photos of her,to take her mind off of it and maybe cheer her up.

Imediately when we entered our room,she started digging into her closet desperately.

“Jasmine?What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?I’m looking for something to wear to the party,of course.”

“Oh,right!Do we have to do that now?The party isn’t until tomorrow,remember?”

“Does it matter?I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!”

Jas was now shouting and covered her face with her hands.I  could sense that she was on the verge of bursting into tears so I approached her and tried to calm her down.Whatever I was doing was successfully soothing her nervousness.

“Hey,you know what? We could go shopping if you whant.I mean,we still haven’t explored the mall yet,have we?”

“Mhm…”She muttered something under her voice and I took it as a yes.

The next thing I remember,besides clothing raks and changing rooms,is the soft fabric of the bed sheets and the feeling of my head sinking into the pillow.I was so exhausted but at least Jas was happy as hell now.

 

* * *

 

We were ready to go.Make-up on,hair done and you could definitely say we looked exquisite.

When we arrived at the address Cate Blanchett gave us,I ,at least,expected some massive party going down.Instead,it was just a normal birthday party,nothing extravagant whatsoever.I was feeling confident tonight,which was weird,because I rarely am anything except for insecure and awkward.But this party,we were going to have some fun.And oh ,boy!the fun we had!

Cate opened the front door wearing that charming smile on her face and her eyes staring in surprise at us.She was wearing a long summer dress with a flower print on it.Probably we didn’t have to put that much effort in how we looked,or at least that’s what she told us the moment we entered her house.

She showed us around and told us to enjoy the party and make us confortable.There were a lot of people crowded in a room.I was confused and maybe a bit creeped out,but I told myself _Let it go!Don’t be stiff tonight!Go drink something!_.And so,I went to get some champagne and eat some starters.I was leaning on a wall next to a group of girls my age,but I was’n in the mood for chatting so I started observing people.As I was looking through the room,I spotted Jas talking to Cate on the sofa.They both seemed already so confortable with one another.Then my attention shifted to a women with blonde hair and dark caramel eyes. _Sarah Paulson_.I froze in place but instead of feeling the heat that was rising in my cheeks,I was utterly cold.She seemed to have noticed me.She looked at me with that gaze,trying to find out what’s on my mind,penetrating me with that everlasting hurricane of chestnut and auburn in her eyes.My heart started pounding in my chest.

“Of course you’re nervous,Julia!You watched her on the small screen of your laptop a hundred times now.Calm down.”

During that time my mind blurred out all the sounds in the room and nothing was inside my head besides that not so easy to forget stare,Sarah must have started walking towords me,because when I snapped out of my trance,she was right in front of me.

“Hello,dear!Who are you?I haven’t seen you before.Are you a friend of Dashiells?”she talked so effortlessly and so calm that I felt my knees buckling beneath my weight.It was a miracle when a realized I did’t fall right there in front of her.

“H-Hi!My name si Julia.I came with that girl over there.Her name is Jasmine but we call her for shor Jas.We bumped into Cate yesterday in the grocerystore and she invited us to this party.”

“Oh…so randomly?Hmm I think she must have seen something in you.”her eyes lingered on Cate a second too long.

“Whose birthday party is it,again?I said hesitantely trying not to offend anyone.

“Cate’s son.Dashiell. He is 21 this year.How old are you,dear?”

“I-I’m 19.I moved from Bulgaria to study at UCLA this year.Acctualy this is my second day in LA.”

“Wow!Good luck and hope you have a lovely experience here.”

From that point we started talking about my major and other varous subjects.We drank a few glasses of champagne and wine by now so I had this pleasurable feeling in my stomach.I was so relaxed and confortable not only because Sarah was extremely nice and sweet to me but the alcohol had some part in the overall mood.

Jasmine was now chatting with the birthday boy,she was explaining something to him.I was near enough so I could hear what they said.It seemed that Dash(cause that’s how he liked to be called) was studying Journalism at UCLA and  they were having a debate about art and music.They were telling jokes and laughing with tears.I could recognize that look on Jas’s face.She was starting to feel something,maybe affection?

Afte Sarah excused herself and went to check on Cate,I was left alone with a feeling buried deep in my mind.I couldn’t stop thinking about the shades of brown and that hint of black in her eyes.I wanted to read her mind so that I could see what she was thinking about me.Did she like me?Was I awkward?I didn’t have answers to my questions,but all I wanted was to find out.

The party was slowly coming to an end.The only people left in the house were:me,Jas,Sarah,Dash,Cate and her other three children.The time came when we had to tell Cate that we had a great time and that we had to go home.

“Oh ,no ,my dears!Do you really have to go?We could play a game or watch a movie.How does that sound?”

I looked over at Jasmine.She was watching my expression closely so that she could sense what I wanted.But I had already made my decision.

“If that’s not a problem and we hope we aren’t a burden,we would totally enjoy a movie night with you guys.Right,Jasmine?”

“Right.”she said it with such precision but you could literally fell the excitement in her voice.

We spent the night watching “The Ring” 1,2 and 3 (because Dash insisted,and afterall it was _his_ birthday) .But after he said goodnight and went to bed,we argued about what movie to watch next and Cate and Sarah decided to see”Blue Jasmine”(they said it would be fun because we have a Jasmine of our own),and it was really enjoyable.The four of us were snuggled into the sofa,with a soft blanket over us.

And so, we fell asleep and I think all of us dreamt of the months that were going to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be kinda teasingly steamy.It will include a back story.  
> So stay tuned for that.  
> If you have the time,please let me know what you think so far.  
> Kudos!!  
> xo


End file.
